Nikt nie widzi
by TheBluebell
Summary: Angst. Moja pierwsza publikacja. Ogółem mówiąc, opowiadanie o samotności oglądanej ze stanowczo zbyt bliskiej perspektywy.


Jak już wspomniałam to moja pierwsza publikacja. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, tekst nie był betowany. Miłoby było otrzymać jakieś komentarze, jestem otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę. W tekście pojawia się autoagresja i parę wulgaryzmów. Enjoy.

* * *

Bolało. Bolało, ale przecież było w stanie choć trochę mu pomóc, pozwalało mu poczuć się lepiej... i nie powiedziałby, że zapomnieć, ale częściowo zagłuszyć niechciane myśli. Pomagało, więc nie mogło być złe, prawda?

Znów przejechał ostrzem po bladej skórze, powoli, przygryzając wargi. Zawsze robił to wolno, tak, by czuć każdy milimetr. Kiedy ludzie z boku patrzą na podobne poczynania, zakładają, że ból sprawia przyjemność. Huh, złote rybki. Mylą się. On nie był żadnym masochistą, w tym wszystkim nie chodziło o to. Z westchnieniem oparł głowę o ścianę, przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w swój lekko przyśpieszony oddech. Kap, kap, kap... Krople krwi kapały o nieskazitelną powierzchnię kafelków podłogowych i rozpryskiwały się w drobne szkarłatne kwiaty, rażące intensywnością koloru na bieli. Czuł jak rany pulsują w ten specyficzny piekąco-kłujący sposób, jak wraz z jego drobnymi ruchami zmienia się natężenie bólu, czuł emanujący od marmurowej podłogi chłód. Kontrastował z gorącem jego ciała, leniwie otulał go i przenikał. Znów uchylił powieki. Jego tęczówki miały barwę szafiru, a ukryte gdzieś głęboko między kolorami - mimo jakże gorliwych starań - tliły się uczucia. Tak, wbrew pozorom posiadał uczucia, choć niewiele z nich potrafił nazwać, a jeszcze mniej okazać. Z resztą, nikogo one nie obchodziły, a tylko utrudniały mu życie, więc równie dobrze mógłby ich nie mieć. Boże, ile by za to dał...

Odgarnął z czoła poskręcane czarne kosmyki i westchnął. Wcześniej przeprowadził długą i wyczerpującą dedukcję, w której następstwie stwierdził, iż ma destrukcyjny konflikt na tle przekonań co do rzeczywistości. Z książkami. Kłamliwymi książkami.

Otóż we wszystkich książkach dla zwykłych nudnych ludzi pisanych o zwykłych nudnych ludziach przez zwykłych nudnych ludzi zawsze kiedy z bohaterem zaczynało być źle, pojawiał się magicznie inny bohater, który ratował pierwszego przed upadkiem, rozumiał go i po prostu był. Niepokojącą kwestię stanowił fakt, iż podobno - zawierzając wujkowi Googlowi i wszystkim ( zwykłym nudnym ) specjalistom, którzy teoretycznie się na tym znają - w prawdziwym życiu też tak było. Ale jakoś Sherlock mógł do woli zapominać o jedzeniu, nie spać, wlewać w siebie hekotolitry kawy, uganiać się za przestępcami i próbować wszystkich potencjalne głupich rzeczy, jakie przychodzą mu do głowy. Nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, więc nie było nikogo. Ach, nie, przecież parę razy pojawiał się w jego życiu "przyjaciel", który zostawiał Sherlocka kiedy tylko ten zaczynał wierzyć, że może jednak kogoś obchodzi. Ale nie potrafił wykasować tej znienawidzonej, ukrytej w najgłębszym kącie Pałacu Pamięci nadziei, iż ktoś się zjawi , a potem już zostanie i wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak po prostu dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się cierpko zerkając na szereg głębokich długich nacięć orających jego udo, a po chwili ponownie uniósł lekko drżącą dłoń, poprawiąc chwyt palców na skalpelu. Zacisnął zęby widząc jak ostrze zagłębiło się w ciele. Sfrustrowany reakcją głupiego transportu wbił je głębiej. Sherlock Holmes nie boi się przecież bólu. Sherlock Holmes jest zawsze silny. Z wściekłością szarpnął ręką raz i drugi, jednak przy drugim cięciu jego ramie niespodziewanie drgnęło, a palce bezwiednie się rozluźniły. Skalpel uderzył o powierzchnię podłogi z metalicznym odgłosem, malując na płytce finezyjnie cieniutkie linie. Sherlock szybko splótł ręce na piersi starając się ukryć irytujące drżenie rąk i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem popatrzył na rany. Wdech, wydech, spokojnie...

Cała ta szopka nie była jak narkotyki. W kokainę uciekał, kiedy chciał się odciąć od świata, stanowiła bardziej... izolację. Tym razem chodziło o jedno. To była kara. Za to, że był beznadziejny.

-Głupi, żałosny świr...- wyszeptał do żarówki, żarzącej się nad jego głową słabym światłem. A teraz jeszcze siedział tu i się nad sobą użalał. Cudownie. Chciał, żeby go bolało. Nienawidził siebie, był takim debilem. Bo jakie było inne wyjaśnienie faktu, że jest sam? Wszyscy inni mieli kogoś. Kogokolwiek. Każdy, i tu mówił o nie tylko o normalach, miał chociaż jednego pieprzonego przyjaciela, któremu mógł powiedzieć wszystko. Dobra, był specyficznym typem osobowości, jednak kiedy już się do kogoś przywiązywał, był w stanie poświęcić dla niego wszystko - w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. I ludzie, których Sherlock dopuścił za granicę pozorów dobrze o tym wiedzieli. W sumie to z nimi Sherlock powinien porozmawiać, to ich powinien móc nazwać bliskimi. Ale ich teraz nie było. Żadne nie miało czasu, by choć na chwilę się zatrzymać i spojrzeć w jego stronę. A on nie potrafił samemu poprosić o pomoc.

Cóż, mimo wszystko napisał do Johna. Standardowe pytanie "Masz czas? SH" i od ślubu Watsona coraz bardziej standardowa odpowiedź "Nie dzisiaj... Przepraszam, Sherlock.". Czyżby Sherlock był aż takim świrem? Och, tak, no oczywiście, że był. Takie żałosne. Piątkowy wieczór a on co robi? Siedzi w pustym domu desperacko starając się ignorować własne życie.

Kiedyś nawet starał się sobie wmówić, że przyjaźń nie istnieje. Prawda była taka, że przyjaźń była jak jakiś, kurwa, jebany jednorożec ( szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie pojął koncepcji jednorożców ), który uwielbia na wszystkich radośnie rzygać radosną tęczą, a postanowił równie radośnie co skrupulatnie unikać Sherlocka Holmesa. W tym aspekcie zachowując się akurat tak, jak wszyscy ludzie. Ale nie do końca rozumiał, czemu akurat na niego się uwziął, czemu wszyscy się na niego uwzięli, bo przecież było na świecie dużo osób, niekiedy podobnie dziwnych, co Sherlock i oni nie byli sami. To cholernie bolało. Ale mógł przysiądz, że przecież chciał znormalnieć. Próbował tyle razy, tylko chyba mu nie wyszło.

Wyobraził sobie, że John uchyla ciemne drewniane drzwi, a w powietrzu rozchodzi się przeciągły jęk nienaoliwionych zamków. Wzrok Watsona spoczywa na Sherlocku. Patrzy na jego wychudzone, pokryte sznytami ciało, może nawet wrzeszczy i się wścieka, ale w końcu podchodzi i troskliwie obejmuje Sherlocka, a ten po prostu wtula się z ufnością w ciepły johnowy sweter. W ten kremowy, albo ten w paski, albo którykolwiek inny - dla niego to bez znaczenia. Ważne, że już nie jest sam. Tak bardzo potrzebował teraz ciepła... Ciszę przerwał cichy plask, Sherlock energicznie się spoliczkował.

- Ogarnij się. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie. Nikomu nie zależy. Ty nie masz przyjaciół. Zrozum wreszcie. - rzucił ostro sam do siebie. Po jego policzkach spłynęło coś mokrego. Otarł ciecz szybkim ruchem i ze szczerym zdziwieniem zerknął na wierzch dłoni. Łzy? Nie, niemożliwe. Sherlock Holmes nie płacze. A jednak. Za to też się nienawidził. Był słaby, tak odrażająco słaby.

Wstał i chwiejąc się założył na nogę niedbały opatrunek. Szybko wsunął spodnie, starł z podłogi ślady krwi. Skalpel z powrotem schował w szafce za lustrem. Ociągając się przemierzył łazienkę zatrzymując się tuż przed drzwiami. Wziął głęboki wdech, jego palce zaczęły badać gładką fakturę klamki. Sherlock nigdy nie lubił tego momentu, nie lubił opuszczania jedynego miejsca, w którym mógł pozwolić sobie na słabość. Bał się pokazać smutku. Nie wolno ufać, każdy pojedynczy chemiczny defekt może zostać wykorzystany przeciwko niemu. Zaraz wyjdzie za drzwi i dalej będzie udawał silnego. I nikt się nie dowie. I nikt nie zauważy. Bo nikt nie patrzy dokładniej.

Stanowczo nacisnął klamkę i wrzucił na twarz używaną przez wiele lat maskę, o szerokim uśmiechu wyprodukowanym w chinach. Ten uśmiech palił skórę pod maską żywym ogniem, bolał znacznie bardziej od pulsujących na udzie ran.


End file.
